


肉体关系

by az90971



Series: Connection [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Summary: 平时世界设定没有N村事件没有泡过魔晄罐子的克劳德寄主在第七天堂的送货员和神罗英雄萨某的故事
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Connection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910926
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 平时世界设定  
> 没有N村事件  
> 没有泡过魔晄罐子的克劳德  
> 寄主在第七天堂的送货员和神罗英雄萨某的故事

这种关系已经维持了一段时间了，虽然不喜欢，但也并非厌烦。

“为什么多了一些。”克劳德数着手里的钞票。  
“算你的夜间加班费。”从浴室的银发特种兵说，“你该感谢我的善意。”  
“把之前也补给我。”攥着钞票，躺着的金发人侧头对萨菲罗斯说，“按加急件收费。”  
“什么时候涨价了。”披上外套的萨菲罗斯没有看克劳德一眼，“躺够了就离开，房款我已经付了。”  
说完，穿戴整齐的银发特种兵离开了酒店房间，被留下的克劳德叹了口气，他继续躺着，望着房间的天花板……

这种关系究竟什么时候开始的，克劳德已经记不清了，什么时候萨菲罗斯开始给自己钱的，也不清楚了，似乎是某次自己向对方‘抱怨’这种事会耽误‘正常’送货。

继续躺了一会儿，深呼了口气的克劳德起身将钱塞进专用钱包，这个钱包存在的意义仅仅是为了区别真正的货款和萨菲罗斯付给自己的费用。大略看了看钱包里存下的厚厚一叠纸币后，金发人收好钱包并走向浴室。  
此时时间已经过了午夜，现在回去的话大概又会打扰到蒂法休息……再次叹气，克劳德冲洗着自己的同时检查着自己的身体。按照事前的约定，萨菲罗斯只在自己身体上不会轻易示人的地方留吻痕，比如大腿内侧，同样的，他也不能在对方身上留下抓痕和齿痕。

或许应该结束这种关系，因为自己已经越来越难解释为何晚归了。‘不会撒谎’，这是蒂法给克劳德的‘评价’，面对那位同乡女孩的质问总是一件让克劳德很难堪的事情。今天应该找个什么理由来解释自己的晚归，迷路？遇到了一些麻烦？机车坏了？还是其他的。克劳德拿不定主意，他现在能想到的每一个理由都是曾经使用过的。或许搬离第七天堂比较好，毕竟那样会‘方便’的多，但不管自己去哪里租房子都可能会被蒂法找到，然后又会被‘教训’一番。  
‘果然不是真正的家人就不行。’  
‘有什么事情可以找我商量，不要自己承担全部的事情，克劳德。’  
‘第七天堂永远是你的家，不是吗？’  
‘你究竟有什么瞒着我？克劳德。’  
每一次被问到那些话的时候，自己都是无言以对……自己无法给蒂法一个满意的回答，一个合乎情理的理由……或许一开始就不该接受蒂法的‘邀请’，不该接受蒂法的‘帮助’，如果自己一直都是‘一个人’的话，那将会更为‘自由’。

“只是做了一些无聊的事情。”  
出了浴室的克劳德自言自语着。擦着头发的他听到丢在椅子上的手机的讯息音响起。拿起手机，克劳德翻看讯息。这一条并不是蒂法催他回去的信息，而是来自萨菲罗斯，短信很简短，只有‘时间和地点’。  
“真是……急躁……”  
放下手机，克劳德坐回到床上，此时他已经放弃了回第七天堂的想法。躺倒在床上，克劳德扯上被子，在‘名正言顺’占据整张床后，他闭上眼睛。反正住宿费已经付了，那么就让它发挥更多的作用好了，这么想着，克劳德用被子裹紧自己，既然自己想不出晚归的理由，那就明天早上再回去好了……  
慢慢回想着今天发生过的事情，克劳德逐渐有了睡意。  
今天送货的路上收到了萨菲罗斯的短信，依旧只是‘时间和地点’……那个人和自己联系一向只说‘重要的事情’……货物都送完后，自己就来到了‘约定的地点’，在这之前，他给蒂法发了短信，说自己会晚一些回去，而这一次照旧没有晚归的理由，再之后，他就进到这家酒店，在预定的房间里等待，这一次是自己先到的。  
在自己洗澡后过了很久，萨菲罗斯才到……依旧是没有任何‘闲聊’，不管是和萨菲罗斯上床之前还是之后……  
有一点喜欢萨菲罗斯和自己接吻的方式，缠绵又霸道的方式，还有抚摸自己的方式，尽管那并不温柔……那个人似乎了解自己身体每一处敏感的地方，每一次都能‘恰到好处’的‘刺激’到自己……自己总是迷失在那些亲吻和爱抚之下，而相对的，萨菲罗斯总是想看上去的那样‘冷静’……这不‘公平’，不是吗。

就在克劳德回忆着什么的时候，他的手机又响起了，这一次是蒂法的来电。照例，克劳德并没有接听，他一直等到铃声不再响起才下床，在椅子上摸到了手机，按下关机键后，他再次深深叹气。

克劳德看着安装在天花板上的吊扇，看着那个只有装饰作用的东西一圈一圈的转，他像是看入迷了一样，盯了很久……突然的，指尖的瞬间刺痛让他将视线转移到了银发男人身上……自己现在正赤裸着躺在一家不记得名字的小旅店中某间房间的床上，萨菲罗斯压在他身上，亲吻着，咬着他的手指……  
盯着自己正在被亲吻的手，克劳德看着萨菲罗斯的唇在他手上的扳机茧的位置摩擦……这只是‘巧合’吗，还是这位神罗的英雄在暗示自己永远只是一个小兵……或许，这只是自己多心了吧。

离开神罗已经有几年了，克劳德不想回想，他能做的仅是感叹时间过的真是快……当初，成不了特种兵的自己和神罗解除了雇佣合同，离开了军队，实际上，应该说是他没有再续签到期的合同……曾经也想过坚持下去是不是会有可能成为特种兵，但那种可能已经被科学部的人彻底否定了。  
‘你的体质会和魔晄产生强烈的排斥反应，你没有成为特种兵的可能。’  
这个结论完全撕碎了自己少年时候的梦想。在离开家乡的时候，自己是怀着怎样的信念，要成为像萨菲罗斯那样强大的人，要成为蒂法可以依靠信任的男人，要作为特种兵光荣的回到家乡……但现在那全破灭了，自己不能成为和萨菲罗斯一样强大的人，甚至不能成为‘萨菲罗斯的人’。

啧，为什么要成为‘萨菲罗斯的人’。

为自己瞬间产生的‘奇怪的想法’而嗤笑的克劳德避开萨菲罗斯的视线……这种关系，只是单纯的‘肉体和金钱’的关系而已，克劳德敢打赌，萨菲罗斯现在都没有记住他的全名……

离开神罗后，克劳德做过很多种工作，但他很少满意过自己做过的那些。在他的意识里，他始终认为自己值得做的只有‘特种兵’，但他永远也不能成为特种兵，他没有任何机会成为特种兵。至于与蒂法相遇，那是他在米德加下层贫民区当‘万能工’时候的事情了。当时，克劳德没想到蒂法也会来到米德加，或者应该说，他对自己同乡的动向不甚了解，毕竟他受雇于神罗的时候都在不停地出任务，不停地学习，即使休息的时间，他也没有参加过同乡的聚会。那时候，克劳德想要成为特种兵的意愿是那么地强烈，即使现在也是，但现实却是他的‘体质问题’阻碍了他梦想的实现。对于遇见克劳德，蒂法是有些意外的，但她还是关切地问对方的近况。虽然不情愿，但克劳德还是如实和蒂法说了自己的情况。得知了克劳德的情况后，蒂法没有再提及关于他们年少时的约定，她所做的是尽自己所能向对方提供了一些帮助，而这或许是出于他们同为尼布尔海姆村出身的情分，当然，蒂法也同样为其他同乡提供过帮助。后来，克劳德在蒂法的帮助下，建立了‘斯特莱夫快递公司’，尽管这家所为的公司只有他一个人在运作。而且，这家一人公司还是寄于蒂法的‘第七天堂’内。  
现在的日子简直是‘无聊’，接订单，送货，收运费，再接订单，周而复始的，没有任何新意。偶尔，扎克会给自己介绍几单神罗公司的生意，并借机会和自己‘叙叙旧情’……扎克也曾说过以后不做特种兵的时候就去开一家什么都做的店，不过克劳德认为那只是一个拙劣的玩笑……不过，自己真的没有想到会从萨菲罗斯手中接下货物……那是自己第一次近距离看他曾经的英雄，这种机会是他原先在神罗军队中都不曾得到的……至于后来是如何发展成这种关系的，克劳德完全记不清这中间的具体过程……或许只是为了单纯的‘享乐’而已吧……自己第一次和萨菲罗斯上床的时候，身边还有扎克……

“你在想什么？”似乎是不满于克劳德的‘发呆’，萨菲罗斯放开对方的手，问到。  
“没什么，只是在想……过去在神罗时候的事情……”克劳德嗤笑一声。  
“你在神罗军队待过多久。”  
“几年而已，只是一个士兵而已。”克劳德自嘲般的笑着，“我不能成为特种兵，永远不能。”  
“是的，不是任何人都能成为特种兵的，尤其是那些被招兵广告骗来的傻孩子。”  
“啧……”  
克劳德并不否认自己也是那些被骗来的‘傻孩子’其中之一，至今他还小心的留着那张印有萨菲罗斯全身像的招兵海报，只是那张海报已经褪色破损，就像他曾经的梦想一样。

不再对话，也不再去思考什么，克劳德‘专心’面对萨菲罗斯……他在对方亲吻他嘴唇的时候回应，并吸吮对方伸进他口中的舌头；他在对方亲吻抚摸他身体的呻吟，并不时用双手摸索对方的后背；他的被吻及腰际的时候适时的上挺身体，他喜欢被亲吻那里……

如果自己一直待在神罗军队里，一直做一个整日戴着头盔的士兵，会有这样的‘机会’吗，但这样的‘机会’又能给自己带来什么，仅仅是一些运费外的‘意外收入’，仅此而已。自己曾经的梦想已经没有可能实现了，这就已经比什么都令人沮丧了。

粘着润滑油的手指进入克劳德的小穴，他不由的再次上挺身体……那是一种令人反感又愉悦的感觉……萨菲罗斯的手指在他小穴里抽插着，让他放松，不过比起这样，他更愿意对方直接用男根进来，他喜欢那种有些‘粗暴’对待的感觉……他需要什么来刺激自己，让自己认清现实……自己从来不是和‘统治者’，只是个‘被统治的普通家伙’……但心底里那种想要征服一切的愿望却始终不能除去……  
被安全套包裹的阴茎进入他的身体的时候，克劳德叫了出来。他一只手紧抓着床单，另一只手则不停的搓弄自己的男根。他的双腿被萨菲罗斯架在肩上，他的身体内被猛烈的冲击，每一次他体内的敏感点都会被‘恰到好处的触及’。  
高潮在一次又一次的冲击和搓弄中快速的到来，克劳德叫着，颤抖着迎来了他今天的第一次高潮，而这时萨菲罗斯似乎还没有释放的意思……无力的，克劳德躺在床上，他在尽自己可能配合萨菲罗斯，即使他现在已经有过了高潮……  
逐渐的，他觉得眼前的萨菲罗斯的脸越来越模糊，渐渐的变成了一个他‘不认识的人’……克劳德突然间不能将这个正和自己上床的人和自己曾经的心目中英雄联系在一起……为什么会这样……不清楚，不明白……

“怎么了？斯特莱夫，你在哭吗？”  
在释放之后，萨菲罗斯用手指擦着克劳德的脸的时候问……


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改了部分细节。  
> 文是大概十年前写的，放在自己的fc2博客上。现在来看，时代印记还是有的，比如涉及到现在已经看不到的翻盖手机，那时候还是挺流行的。

‘拒绝。’  
回复了萨菲罗斯关于‘时间地点’的短信后，克劳德收起手机……这已经是第几次拒绝了，这两星期以来的第三次还是第四次了，懒得去计算了……自从上一次在萨菲罗斯面前哭过之后，克劳德就尽可能的回避和对方见面，毕竟‘哭’对克劳德来说是件‘丢人’的事情。

或许就此会和萨菲罗斯完全‘断绝关系’吧，翻着运货单的克劳德想着，这种关系还是趁早结束比较好。  
将手中的送货单甩在桌子上，克劳德向后靠在椅背上看着天花板。送货的工作的确有些无聊，除了偶尔在街上因为被骚扰而打架以外，没有任何的乐趣，也可能是自己大概真的不太适合这种平淡无奇的工作。虽然曾经想过去再次参加民间的佣兵团，至少是再做回‘万能工’，但扎克和萨菲罗斯都警告过自己，这段时间不要在再去做那些，尤其是扎克。而现在的送货工作是在蒂法的‘强烈建议’下才答应的，那个姑娘希望自己有个安稳些的职业，毕竟‘万能工’的工作性质多少会触及到神罗治安队所不允许插足的范围……有时候，克劳德也想当时应该在街上避开蒂法·洛克哈特，但如果自己成为特种兵的话，那就另当别论了。  
正当克劳德‘胡思乱想’的时候，他的手机响起来，来电显示是‘扎克·菲尔’。

“喂，孩子，今晚有空吗？”  
“别叫我孩子。”克劳德有气无力地说着，“什么事？”  
“怎么这么没有精神的声音，我不记得你最近和萨菲罗斯见过面。”扎克显然是在‘嘲笑’克劳德那点可怜的体力。  
“滚。”  
“今天晚上来墙壁市场里咱们常去的酒吧。”相对于萨菲罗斯，扎克的‘邀请’总是那么直接。  
“没兴趣。”  
“喂，别这么说啊，我知道你会来的。晚上7点，不要迟到。”  
“我没有说我要去……我……喂？扎克？啧！”  
没有等克劳德拒绝，扎克就挂断了电话。  
挂断电话，克劳德将这个通讯工具丢到桌子上。严格来说，克劳德真的有点‘嫉妒’扎克，那个人并不比自己年长多少，但那家伙却顺利成为了特种兵，而且还在很短的时间里晋升为一阶特种兵。但克劳德同时又认为自己对扎克的‘嫉妒’是不应该的，毕竟扎克对自己的确很好，即使是在自己离开神罗以后。

“只是能上床的对象而已。”  
克劳德自言自语着，但尽管这么说，但克劳德还是希望扎克能多联系自己，不过他很少会去主动给扎克发讯息或者打电话。

大略的检查了一下送货单后，克劳德将那些写着各种信息的纸张塞进文件夹里，然后丢回桌子上，最近的生意越来越不好做了，赚来的钱光是支撑房租就已经很勉强了，尤其是神罗公司也开设了快递业务以后。面对‘竞争者’，斯特莱夫快递仅存的‘优势’是可以接受一些神罗规定下的‘违禁品’的运送委托，尽管克劳德‘铤而走险’地赚钱，但他的收入还是日趋降低。虽然蒂法说不需要他付房租给她，但是克劳德还是按月给蒂法一些钱作为‘生活费’，至少这么做会让他略微‘安心’一些。除去他硬要交给蒂法的部分，克劳德每月能自己支配的钱便所剩无几了，更别说更换机车的零件了。但如果是特种兵的话，生活就不会这样辛苦了吧，至少会像扎克一样活的自在一些……或许吧……

那些不实际的梦想还是趁早忘掉的好。

尽管没有答应扎克的‘邀请’，但克劳德还是安排了一下自己的时间，以便可以在7点之后的时间可以自己支配。

扎克是克劳德离开神罗后少数几个还会联系的‘朋友’。偶尔那个黑发特种兵会邀他一起去喝酒或者去干点别的，而自己则会在对方付清酒钱的情况下，听其抱怨这些那些的……扎克每次总会说特种兵不好做，想离开神罗去干点别的，对此，克劳德终归是不信的，因为扎克至今都没有离开神罗的迹象……  
接近7点的时候，克劳德溜出第七天堂，他现在还是寄住在蒂法的第七天堂二楼。他和蒂法提出过想要出去找房子租住，但面对蒂法的‘为什么要离开’的问题，克劳德又找不到合适的答案，他不准备离开米德加，也没有去贫民区其他区域生活的计划，而且他还些一份帮蒂法运送酒吧日常物资的‘稳定工作’。如果他自己贸然离开，大概会让蒂法很困扰，至少在找到下一个稳定的送货人和酒吧帮工之前，克劳德还不能离开，毕竟蒂法曾经给于了他很多帮助，这份人情他还是需要‘偿还’的。  
走在去约定的酒吧的路上，他都在犹豫自己究竟应不应该去，他不想和上次一样，碰上被扎克‘强拖来’的萨菲罗斯。来在酒吧门口，克劳德停住脚步，或许自己现在就应该转身离开，但就在他犹豫的时候，他错过了最后一次‘逃走’的机会。

“小子你果然来了！”出现在克劳德身后的扎克一把搂住对方。  
“喂！不要这样！”克劳德试图摆脱，但是没有成功。  
“怎么陪哥哥喝酒还那么不情愿吗？”  
“当然。”  
“啧。”  
尽管不情愿，但克劳德还是被扎克拉进酒吧，而就在这时，他的手机再次响起，依旧是默认的讯息音……

没有去看讯息，克劳德跟着扎克走近酒吧。  
“你有讯息，不去看吗？”找了个不容易被旁人打扰的位置坐下后，扎克说，“特种兵的听力很好的。”  
“不要在我面前提起特种兵！”意外的，克劳德‘激动’的抗议，“……我们说好的……”  
“哦，哦……抱歉，孩子，我一时忘记了……”扎克做着‘抱歉’的手势，“不过，你真的不看吗？”  
“那是我的事情，你没有必要管。”虽然这么说，克劳德还是‘偷偷’拿出手机，讯息是来自蒂法的，这让克劳德有些‘失望’。  
“喝点什么？”  
“随便什么……刺激一点的……”克劳德将手机放回裤兜里，“烈酒。”  
“混合果汁怎么样？”扎克笑着说。  
“烈酒。”  
“苹果酒，这是这里的特色，度数不高，比较适合你。”  
“烈酒！”  
“苹果酒，混合果汁……嗯，我再看看……”  
“啧。”克劳德此时只能用眼神表达他的不满。  
最终，扎克也没有点烈酒，他要了果汁和瓶温和的酒。坐在扎克对面的克劳德的显然不满意对方无视自己的要求，他的表情就能说明一切。  
“怎么了？陪哥哥喝酒不高兴吗？”扎克问。  
“简直是浪费时间。”金发人瞪着女招待放在他面前的混合果汁，“这回你又要抱怨什么？没有勾搭上新来的前台小姐，还是又被某个女职员甩了，或者是没有把一个卖花姑娘拐上床……”  
“嘿！难道哥哥我只会和女人鬼混吗！？”扎克给自己倒了一杯酒。  
“那么……就是队长又给你分派了无聊的任务，还是因为被发现偷拿队友的装备而被强制写检查，报告来不及完成……”克劳德不满的喝了一口果汁，“除了这些还有什么……特种兵很无聊？想去做点别的事情？”  
“你和萨菲罗斯怎么样了？”不慌不忙的咽下酒后，扎克带着一丝‘戏弄’口吻说，“一周几次？”  
“不确定。”克劳德拿过扎克面前的酒杯，一口气把里面的酒喝光，“为什么这么问？不管我和他一周几次，我哪一次没有满足你的要求？”  
“还好我不是一个有独占欲的人。”扎克耸肩笑笑，“否则我才不会和人分享这么可爱的床伴。”  
“只是床伴而已。”放下酒杯，克劳德像是‘失望’一般的叹气，“特种兵真是会享受人生……啧……”  
“你说过不提起特种兵的哦。”  
“啧！”克劳德觉得自己真的有些‘恼怒’了，他不太清楚原因，但同时他又似乎明白自己究竟为什么而生气……面前坐着的扎克像是在故意炫耀自己的‘特种兵’身份一样，总是有意无意的提起一些‘刺激’到克劳德神经的事情。  
“特种兵啊……总是不知道自己什么时候会死，每一次任务都是拿命冒险……你做士兵的时候不是体会过那种赌命的任务吗？特种兵的任务要比那还可怕数百倍……”扎克不看克劳德，他重新要了一个杯子，给自己倒酒，“及时行乐才最重要……付出感情什么的，等自己有个稳定生活时候再说吧……我不想要有个人成天为我提心吊胆。”  
“最好和你连名字都不知道的人发生关系。”  
“也不错。”扎克抿了一口酒，“我说过，我可能爱不上你，你可爱又别扭，偶尔还固执地令人讨厌。”  
“一样的，我也不喜欢你。”  
“萨菲罗斯呢？”  
“……啧……要是上过几次床就能变成爱人的话，现实都会变成童话……和他上床不过是增加收入的手段罢了。”克劳德回避着扎克的眼神，“我指的是送货费，我不想在性爱这件事上收取费用。”  
“也不错。”扎克掏出烟，“我是不是也应该给你一些。”  
“你不向我借钱我就知足了。”克劳德嗤笑一声，“和你做爱挺舒服的，和我的送货费相抵了。”  
“对了……萨菲罗斯要出任务，预计两三个月不回来。”扎克点上烟，点烟之前他并没有征求克劳德的同意。  
“这和我有什么关系……嗯，看来额外收入会减少……”  
“你这见钱眼开的小子。”  
“啧。”  
之后，克劳德又听扎克抱怨了很多，关于神罗的，关于任务的，很多很多……但克劳德觉得自己并没有听进去多少，扎克那句‘萨菲罗斯要出任务，预计两三个月不回来。’一直在他脑中挥之不去……两三个月吗，很快就会过去吧，大概吧……  
在得知萨菲罗斯离开后的最初几天里，克劳德还会不自主的拿出手机检查会不会有漏看的来自银发特种兵的讯息……萨菲罗斯并没有给他新的短信，那个银发特种兵平时也不会给他讯息，除了关于‘时间地点’的简短消息以外……每次按下锁屏，克劳德都有点失望，不过，他也不清楚自己究竟在期待什么。但有一点可以确定，就是他现在在后悔之前拒绝萨菲罗斯的那几次……  
即便收不到短信，生活还是要继续。在收不到萨菲罗斯的短信的日子里，克劳德更加拼命的干活，他的送货安排总是满满当当的，甚至差点挤不出听扎克抱怨的时间。逐渐的，克劳德习惯了这种没有‘外快’的生活，毕竟萨菲罗斯给自己的钱并不是支撑自己生活的全部。  
大概很快就会忘记萨菲罗斯吧，不管那人回来之后会不会再联系自己。


	3. Chapter 3

“菲尔，陪我喝酒，我付账。”在一个收工后的傍晚，克劳德打电话给扎克。  
“咦！？你是谁！？”这种惊讶的声音显然是装出来的，毕竟之前克劳德不曾主动邀请过扎克。  
“克劳德·斯特莱夫。”克劳德叹了口气，“有件事情想找你商量一下。”  
“要是想嫁给我的话，你就不要做梦了，我说过我不爱你。”手机那端的扎克嗤笑着，“如果要是给我介绍个漂亮姑娘的话……”  
“7点半，老地方，不准迟到。”克劳德语气生硬地说着。  
“什么时候学会用这种口气跟哥哥说话了。”  
“啧。”  
挂了电话克劳德坐到床上，最近他和蒂法的交流已经越来越少了，甚至在蒂法问他是不是有什么心事的时候，他也只是搪塞过去。虽然他们住在同一楼层，房间相邻，但克劳德却感觉和蒂法的‘共同语言’越来越少。克劳德承认，他喜欢过蒂法，他幼年时候甚至想过，当他成为特种兵后，便可以‘名正言顺’地接近蒂法，还可以同对方交往，但现在呢，他不是特种兵，却和蒂法生活在一起，就算是作为名义上的‘酒吧帮工’。

在‘自寻烦恼’了几十分钟后，克劳德站起来，他换了身干净衣服，并将两只安全套塞进裤兜，带上钱和手机后，他离开了他的房间。不过今晚他和蒂法‘请了假’，他今晚不能帮蒂法招待酒客，对此，蒂法并没有追问克劳德为何要请假，只是告诉对方要带好钥匙……离开了第七天堂，克劳德搭上了电车，而当他达到和扎克约定的酒吧的时候，他发现自己居然‘迟到’了……

“你来晚了，小子。”已经站在酒吧门口的扎克向克劳德挥手。  
“还不到7点半。”走向对方的克劳德微微皱眉。  
“请我喝酒的家伙不是应该来早一些吗？”扎克的手臂很自然地搭上了对方的肩，“今晚想和哥哥做些双人运动吗？”  
“看时间。”  
不想拒绝也没有立刻接受扎克‘提议’的克劳德抢先走进酒吧。照例，他和扎克坐到一处不显眼的位置。当酒吧招待走到他们这一桌的时候，克劳德抢先在扎克之前点单。  
“喝点温和的，难道你明天不想起床了？”一边摇头一边听克劳德点酒的扎克说，“你最好少喝点。”  
“我已经成年了，菲尔。”克劳德抗议着。  
“我不这么认为。”  
目送招待离开后，扎克将视线转回到克劳德身上。  
“找我有什么事情，小家伙。”  
“我不是小家伙！”克劳德看着别处……今天他的确有事想找扎克商量，虽然在他的意识里，扎克并不是一个最适合讨论那个问题的人。  
“好吧，有什么事情？”  
“……我……”克劳德突然语塞，他开始犹豫究竟要不要告诉扎克，或许即使自己说了，对方也不会给自己一个好的建议。  
“啧，你什么时候又变回这么吞吞吐吐的……好吧，我来猜猜……嗯……和萨菲罗斯有关？”  
“不是的。”克劳德坚决的否定了对方的猜测。  
“难道你真想嫁给我！？”扎克故作惊讶状，“我的确说过不爱你……虽然你有时候挺可爱，发起脾气的样子也蛮不错的……嗯，你还那么喜欢攒钱……”  
“滚。”  
这时候，女招待正好端来克劳德点的酒，而克劳德的一句‘滚’着实吓到她了。不过很快的，她就明白克劳德的‘滚’并不是针对她的。放下酒瓶和杯子之后，转身离开的女招待还意味深长的看了克劳德一眼。  
“你究竟要说什么？”扎克显然已经有点‘不耐烦’了。  
“我……”刚下决心说出一切的克劳德的突然被扎克打断了话。  
“萨菲罗斯的任务提早结束了，他已经回到米德加了。”这么说了之后，扎克给自己倒了杯酒，一口饮下。  
“他不是去任务了吗，要走两三个月吗，现在明明连一个月都不到……”手指搓着酒杯边沿的克劳德低声说。  
“提早结束任务了。”扎克单手托着脸看着克劳德，“想不想为了这个好消息感谢一下哥哥？”  
“我……。”克劳德突然笑了一声，“我本想和你商量，我想和萨菲罗斯结束这种关系，但是我却还有些犹豫……”  
“这么坦诚？”扎克没有忍住，笑出来了声，“我认识的克劳德·斯特莱夫什么时候变得这么直率了？”  
“我的确是崇敬过神罗英雄，但是现在这种关系……”微醺的克劳德说着，“我觉得很奇怪。”  
“这种关系，想什么时候结束都可以。”扎克放下酒杯，“和我的关系也一样。”  
“……”克劳德嗤笑了一声，“我还不想……”  
直到分别，克劳德也没有再同扎克商量什么，不管是关于自己，还是关于‘萨菲罗斯’。坐在克劳德对面的扎克听着对方偶尔的‘胡言乱语’，他一直没有打断克劳德的话。扎克知道，克劳德能一次性说这么多话的机会不多。  
自己究竟和萨菲罗斯是什么关系，克劳德很清楚，他们只是彼此在肉体上需要而已。没有利益纠葛，没有掺杂太多的感情，甚至他们之间也不曾有过过多的‘对话’。一个固定的、关系简单的床伴或许这对萨菲罗斯来说是不错的，但对于克劳德来说，他某种程度上并不喜欢这种关系。在他的内心，他更加希望能作为‘一阶特种兵’站在萨菲罗斯身边，而不仅仅是作为一个‘床伴’，不，他想要成为和萨菲罗斯一样强大的人，虽然这对他来说，只能是‘梦想’。

“……扎克，你明天还有工作吧？”喝下酒杯中最后一点酒的克劳德问。  
“目前没有收到工作邮件。”黑发特种兵放下杯子看着克劳德，之后他叹气，‘补充’了一句，“我要回去待命，小家伙你今晚没机会和我同床共枕了。”  
“是……是吗……”  
“再见了，小家伙，记得付账。”说完扎克就站起来，他并没有‘邀请’克劳德一起离开，他只是自顾自的走了。  
“再……再见……”对着扎克的背影道别的克劳德此刻觉得自己无比的‘傻’。

付了酒账后，克劳德掏出手机，但现实令他失望，上面并没有新消息。叹了口气，克劳德将手机放回裤兜，而就在这个时候，手机讯息音响起来。慌忙的，克劳德掏出他的手机查看，是来自‘萨菲罗斯’的讯息，依旧是‘时间和地点’的，而且就在今晚……这简直就像是‘巧合’一样，就在自己刚刚结束和扎克的‘约会’后，萨菲罗斯的讯息就发到了自己的手机上，但愿这只是‘巧合’。

搭上了今天的最后一班电车，赶往酒店所在的街区的克劳德此刻正忐忑不安，他想到自己之前在萨菲罗斯面前哭，也想到自己拒绝了萨菲罗斯的那几次……克劳德不知道这次自己应该怎样面对萨菲罗斯，他也不知道萨菲罗斯是不是会为自己上几次的拒绝而生气，不过，当他见到萨菲罗斯后，他之前所有的担心都显得那么‘多余’。  
进到酒店预定的房间后，克劳德没有主动打招呼，而坐在沙发看着电视的萨菲罗斯也没有理他。许久，银发特种兵才对站在门口的克劳德说：  
“去洗澡，还有，把你身上的酒味全部除掉。”  
“嗯……”  
听到萨菲罗斯的话后，克劳德就像个新兵一样跑步去了浴室。在浴室里，他认真无比的清洗自己，但同时他又认为自己这么做很傻，对于自己身上的酒味，克劳德清洗了多次，直到他自己确定再也闻不到那个味道为止。出了浴室，克劳德瞄了一眼依旧坐在沙发上的萨菲罗斯后便走向床，他没有穿酒店的浴袍，就算穿了一会儿也要脱掉，索性不穿比较方便。

一直等新闻节目播放完毕萨菲罗斯才关上电视，站起来，转身走向等着床上的克劳德。他知道，这段时间里，克劳德一直都是在看着他的，似乎还期待他早点过去。  
坐到床上，萨菲罗斯伸手抚摸了一下克劳德的脸……这孩子的脸很红，又温热，这是因为酒精的作用吗……靠近克劳德，萨菲罗斯轻吻了对方的嘴唇……已经没有酒味了，这孩子果然能很好的执行‘命令’……慢慢的贴上去，萨菲罗斯在克劳德的脖子上留下几个吻……金发孩子在被吻的时候轻微的颤抖了几次，是因为‘兴奋’吗，但至少不是因为‘害怕’而颤抖……引导着克劳德躺下的萨菲罗斯吻着对方的胸膛，并特意的咬了几次对方的乳头……克劳德因为他的这个举动而呻吟出来……

“萨……萨菲罗斯……”克劳德轻声念着对方的名字，但他不知道自己接下来要说什么……  
“如果没有什么实质话题就不要叫我的名字。”  
“嗯……是……”  
克劳德不清楚今晚自己为什么会这样愿意‘听话’，往常他会反驳几句，但今晚他决定听从萨菲罗斯的‘指示’……这或许是酒精的作用……  
萨菲罗斯亲吻他的胸膛，他的小腹，他的腰侧……克劳德仰躺着，望着天花板，喘息着……突然的，他感到自己的男根被对方握住，而对方的舌头也在触及他的顶端……  
“嗯……啊！”  
不自主的，克劳德惊叫了出来，毕竟此前萨菲罗斯不曾给他这样的‘待遇’。他的男根现在被对方握着，而对方也正在用唇舌服务他。在顶端被轻舔了几次之后，萨菲罗斯含住了他的男根……不耐的，克劳德紧抓床单，呼吸变的急促，男根被温热的包围的感觉是他很少体验的感觉，而此刻，他的男根正在萨菲罗斯口中滑动，对方的舌头也在他的茎壁上舔来舔去……  
克劳德呻吟着，叫着，他不断的挺身，想要萨菲罗斯给他更多，由下体传遍全身的刺激让他身体更热，呼吸更加急促。这种像是挑动全身每一根神经的感觉让他感到无比的兴奋，而就在他几乎要高潮的时候，萨菲罗斯的口却离开了。这让克劳德失望，但之后搓弄他男根的萨菲罗斯的手给了他一些‘弥补’，最后，那个银发人用手让克劳德射了今晚的第一次。  
射精之后，金发人‘瘫’在床上喘息，而萨菲罗斯却没有给他任何休息的机会。那个刚刚‘服务’过他的银发人拽过只枕头垫在他腰下，这使他臀部抬高，之后，银发人分开他的双腿，并将它们架在自己肩上。  
克劳德躺着，用迷离的眼神看着萨菲罗斯，他能感觉到自己的小穴里正被涂抹进润滑液，之后，他小穴被避孕套包裹的硬物顶上。随着他的呻吟，萨菲罗斯的阴茎进入了他体内并开始冲撞……克劳德叫着，毫无顾忌的叫着，他的叫声中饱含着‘快感’和‘愉悦’……此时，克劳德脑中一片空白，除了‘快乐’这种感觉……


	4. Chapter 4

自己究竟为何要来和萨菲罗斯会面，明明已经决定‘结束这段关系’。至于‘结束’的理由，克劳德大略无法解释清楚，但他确信，只要他明确地提出‘分手’，萨菲罗斯就会答应他的‘要求’。

在‘结束’之后，克劳德破例枕在萨菲罗斯胸膛上，此时他的呼吸还没有缓和，依旧有些急促。萨菲罗斯抚摸着他的头发，这让他感觉很好。隐约的，克劳德听到他今晚的床伴说：  
“生日快乐，克劳德 斯特莱夫。”  
“……你刚才说什么？”枕在萨菲罗斯身上的克劳德不可置信地问道，“你怎么知道是今天……”  
“8月11日，我没有记错。”  
“您还特意记下了我的生日，这是我的荣幸。”翻身，克劳德躺回床上，“我的生日啊……我不记得同你提起过我的生日……”  
“你留在神罗的档案上填写的是8月11日，我记得。”  
“特意去看了我的档案吗，这么关心我吗？亲爱的萨菲罗斯先生。”克劳德嗤笑一声，“对我有兴趣吗？”  
“我从不和一个身份不明的人上床，斯特莱夫先生。”坐起的萨菲罗斯拧开一瓶放在床头的饮用水，“希望我对你有怎样的兴趣？”  
“给我生日礼物。”不去看萨菲罗斯的克劳德向着对方伸出手，“我不要便宜货。”  
“曾让我转告你，如果考虑好了就联系他。”喝了口水的银发英雄说。   
“曾知道我们关系？”用‘不在意’的口吻掩饰着‘慌张’的克劳德双手捂住了眼睛，“他怎么会知道，扎克说出去的吗……”  
“你作为入选对象，会被全面调查。”萨菲罗斯拉开克劳德捂着眼睛的右手，他直视着对方说道，“塔克斯不会随意邀人入伙，即使你是个主动退伍的前雇佣兵。”  
“为什么会找上送货员。”克劳德看着对方。  
“应该说万能工，而且是贫民窟第七区小有名气的万能工。”萨菲罗斯松开了手。  
“啧，您这是夸奖吗？”克劳德嗤笑，“我第一次和您说这么多话。”  
“是的，你浪费了我不少时间。”  
“你为我浪费的时间算是给我的生日礼物吗。”克劳德苦笑着，“替我转告曾，我还在考虑。”  
“你有他的联系方式。”萨菲罗斯左手指背摩擦着克劳德脸，“如果不成为塔克斯就直接告诉曾，拒绝他的电话可不是一个明确的表态。”  
“我知道了……”克劳德含糊地回答。

在萨菲罗斯离开后，送床上起身的克劳德数着他‘生日礼物’，如果三倍送货费算是‘礼物’的话，除此之外，他还收到了银发英雄临走前的留在他额角的一个吻。将钱塞进专用钱包后，克劳德再次躺上，此时本想小睡了片刻的他却异常清醒。究竟该不该答应加入塔克斯，这是缠绕在他脑中的问题……比起多在暗处活动的塔克斯，克劳德更希望成为特种兵，但他也很清楚自己的魔晄不耐受体质并不能支持他成为特种兵……尽管不能成为特种兵，但克劳德对自己的战斗机巧和知识储备还是有些自信的，至少作为‘万能工’，他是游刃有余的。  
躺在旅店床上的克劳德看着房间的天花板，握着手机的他此时内心已经有了‘答案’……如果他成为一名优秀的塔克斯，那么这也是他‘实力’的证明，至少可以证明他即使不成为特种兵，也是可以同‘萨菲罗斯’并肩作战的……虽然克劳德并不知道自己为什么一定要这样，但他知道自己至今从没有放弃‘接近萨菲罗斯’，不管是实力还是地位。至于这个 ‘工作’应该怎么和蒂法解释，克劳德想不出理由。对于那个姑娘对神罗的厌恶程度，克劳德心知肚明，而他又要为神罗工作这件事，想必一定会被蒂法反对……

“你不想告诉我要去哪里？”坐在床上的蒂法抱着手臂看着对方。  
“啊……嗯……”站在门口的克劳德下意识地回避着对方的眼神，“我找了一个新工作，但是要离开这里……”  
重复着刚才就说过的话语的克劳德现在就想拉开身后关着的门‘逃’走，但他克制住了自己，或许他根本就不该特意来第七天堂和洛克哈特小姐道别，他应该悄悄地离开，就和他曾经预想的那样。  
“真的不打算告诉我？”蒂法盯着对方，“克劳德？”  
“是个不错的工作……”克劳德所问非所答。  
“……我以为你会对我坦诚一些。”叹了口气，蒂法摇摇头，“打算什么时候离开。”  
“明早。”克劳德回答地干净利索。  
“明早啊……”蒂法的语气中流露出‘失望’和‘无奈’，“随便你。”  
面对不愿说‘实话’的克劳德，蒂法放弃了追问，而这也让克劳德‘松了口气’，但让蒂法更为‘失望’的是，克劳德的‘离开’并不是在隔日清晨。那个对她有所隐瞒的家伙是半夜离开的，尽管那家伙还为她把被子盖严了些，但蒂法坚信克劳德没有发现她实际上并没有睡着……

几个月后，再次出现在扎克视线里的克劳德已经换上了黑色的拉链西装，并且是和扎克共同参与某项任务。  
“哦……嘿！克劳德！”扎克上下打量着这名新人塔克斯，“你穿成这样也挺不错的，再加上眼镜就更好了，嗯……”  
“关于这次的任务……”带着工作中所用的那种生硬的语气说着，克劳德拍掉了扎克正要去摸他腰部的手。  
“真是想不到……你成了塔克斯，还是正式的，我还以为你会和特种兵选拔的时候一样落选。”  
“啧！不要在我面前提特种兵！”  
“对对，这才是我的小克劳德。”扎克笑几声，“如果有危险，我会保护你的。”  
“啧……”

按照扎克的看法，塔克斯的工作在某种程度上来说，更像是副总裁，就是那位神罗少爷的私人部队。比起隶属治安部门的特种兵以及雇佣兵们，塔克斯们的战斗是在暗处。

“情报也不是随便就能得来的。”在酒吧里，克劳德边喝苏打水边说，“塔克斯遇到的危险不比特种兵少，而且更接近总裁。”  
“怎么不要酒了？”扎克晃着自己的装有低醇酒的杯子。  
“工作期间不能喝酒。”  
“你什么时候变得会这样遵守制度了，我记得你做士兵的时候经常因为违规而被关禁闭。”黑发特种兵叹了口气，“塔克斯究竟是怎么把你教育得这么好的。”  
“基本的制度我还是会遵守的，毕竟……”克劳德没有继续说下去，他一口喝光了杯子里的苏打水。  
“喂……我可以嘲笑一下在酒吧里喝苏打水的新人塔克斯吗。”扎克嗤笑一声，“不要变成一个哥哥不认识的人哦。”  
“或许会。”克劳德看着自己手中的杯子低声说。

出了酒吧，和扎克并肩走着的克劳德依旧穿的那身拉链西装，那身塔克斯的工作服。用扎克的话来说，这身工作服让克劳德显得比过去更为‘性感’……啧，‘性感’，克劳德一点也不喜欢这个形容，但他也没必要阻止扎克这样评论他……走在他身边的特种兵穿的同样是‘工作服’，只是现在的扎克没有装备肩胛和护腰，当然了，那把破坏剑也没有在扎克背上。  
为什么要成为塔克斯，这是扎克今天问过克劳德的话，而克劳德的回答只是‘多赚点钱’，当然了，这绝对不是‘正确答案’。

“喂，不要弄皱我的衣服，这套熨烫起来很麻烦。”  
“交给后勤部的人负责就可以了。”  
在走到某个街角的时候，克劳德突然被扎克推按到墙上，就在对方刚要吻自己的时候，克劳德提出了‘不要弄皱衣服’的‘要求’，扎克答应了他，但实际上，克劳德当晚就把被弄皱的西装交给了后勤部的人处理……  
这一次，克劳德并没有和扎克过多的接吻，因为扎克口中的酒味并不是他喜欢的那个品牌，在尽可能少的前戏后，克劳德转过身，双手支撑在墙上。  
“在我高潮前不准出来。”  
扎克进入他之前，克劳德这样说，而最后扎克也彻底的满足了他……将擦有粘液的纸巾和打结的避孕套随手丢掉之后，克劳德和扎克并肩离开，就像是刚刚什么事情都没有发生过一样的……

回到神罗大厦，克劳德像往常一样没有等待去和前台小姐搭话的扎克，他独自走向电梯，而就在他的手指刚要触摸上按键的时候，电梯门开了，萨菲罗斯和曾走了出来……看到银发特种兵和塔克斯主任，克劳德立刻闪到一边，立正致意。  
“斯特莱夫，新任务资料已经传到你手机上很久了，难道你没有及时检查邮件吗。”在经过克劳德身边的时候，一脸严肃的曾低语道。  
“是，我立刻检查。”克劳德小声回答。  
在萨菲罗斯和曾离开后，克劳德才进入电梯……依稀的，他记得萨菲罗斯今晚在第六区有个任务，但具体的内容是他这种级别不可得知的。

“那名新人是否可靠。”在通往第六区的没有一般乘客的电车上，萨菲罗斯发问。  
“战斗技术无话可说，但有些冲动，对情报的搜集能力还有待提高。”曾转头看向萨菲罗斯，“您在某种程度上比我更了解他。”  
“您是他的直接领导，您会做出更为客观的评价。”萨菲罗斯和曾对视。  
“请不用担心，他会很好的配合您，您很清楚的。”曾顿了顿，并将视线转向车窗外，“即使是新人，我也认为他可以在下一个任务中为您提供良好的支持。”  
“但愿如此。”萨菲罗斯看向窗外。


	5. Chapter 5

回到宿舍，克劳德脱下他的西装，并将其全部丢进洗衣袋里。躺倒在床上后，他拿起手机翻看着任务资料，令他没有料到的是，这任务的参与者中居然有萨菲罗斯……在看到那个名字后，双手握住手机的克劳德猛地从床上弹起来，站起的他盯着手机数秒，一再确认自己真的没有看错。当确信自己将要和萨菲罗斯一同执行任务后，瘫坐回床上的克劳德不禁失笑……自己究竟刚刚在干什么，只是要和萨菲罗斯一起执行任务而已，他不该为此‘激动’。当雇佣兵的时期他也曾作为地面部队成员参与过有萨菲罗斯先生参加的行动，只是那时候萨菲罗斯并不‘认识’作为治安兵的‘克劳德 斯特莱夫’。  
难道是终于有了一个可以在萨菲罗斯面前表现自己的机会所以才如此‘激动’吗，拿着手机发呆的克劳德想着。苦笑了一声后，他以未握着手机的手盖在自己眼上……一直都没有变啊，自己还是那么想‘接近’萨菲罗斯，不管是想要作为特种兵还是作为塔克斯，自己不过是想更加接近萨菲罗斯一些，不仅仅只是在肉体上，更是要在实力上……他只想要让萨菲罗斯‘承认’自己，仅此而已。  
深呼吸了一次，克劳德坐起来，他认真翻阅资料，并且强迫自己把各种相关信息熟记。他这么做只是他希望自己可以在萨菲罗斯面前有个好的表现……作为雇佣兵的时候，克劳德有着不俗的训练成绩和实战经验，作为新任塔克斯，在训练期间，他出色地完成了训练并通过了各项测试……克劳德认定自己可以胜任塔克斯这份‘工作’，尽管他依旧认为他应该成为特种兵而不是塔克斯。

隔天，克劳德按时抵达集合地点，塔克斯这边除去他还有曾主任。在曾同治安部队的指挥简单交流几句后，他们的行动便正式开始了。  
“紧张吗？”在走向直升机的路上，曾主任问克劳德。  
“不，我很好。”走在曾身左后侧的克劳德回答。  
“那就好。”在直升机前站定的曾说，“这是你的初次外勤，也是对你的考核。”  
“我明白。”说话间，克劳德紧了紧自己的手套。  
虽然可以同‘萨菲罗斯’共同执行任务是件令克劳德‘开心’的事情，但他也曾提出过不想参加任何有萨菲罗斯参与的任务，原因只是他们的‘关系’。可曾主任对他的‘要求’给于了很明确的拒绝，一是克劳德 斯特莱夫目前还没有可以选择任务的权利，二是公司并不禁止社员间有性关系。

乘上直升机并扣上安全带后，克劳德才发现他坐在了萨菲罗斯的旁边。虽然这架运兵直升机并没有固定座位安排，但坐到萨菲罗斯身边这件事……大概只是个巧合吧……  
在通往目的地的直升机上萨菲罗斯一句话都没有说，那个银发特种兵只是抱着手臂，闭目养神。而坐在萨菲罗斯对面的克劳德还是有些局促不安，尽管他在极力掩饰自己的‘不安’。不，他不应该‘不安’，他并非一个没有实战经验的新手，而且他同萨菲罗斯也不是‘陌生人’，他们甚至有更进一步的关系，但或许就是这个‘更一步的关系’使他‘不安’。此时，克劳德有种他们的隐秘关系早已在大众面前暴露的错觉，这种奇特的想法使克劳德心跳加速，莫名的紧张，他甚至觉得在坐的士兵都会将他和萨菲罗斯的特殊关系当作谈资，但同时克劳德也知道那些只是他的臆想，他和萨菲罗斯的性关系还是隐秘的，只有极少数人知道。  
“没事的。”  
忽然间，克劳德听到萨菲罗斯的声音，但他并不确定那是这声低语是对他说的。伴随着疑惑和期待，他微微抬头，快速地瞄了一眼坐在他左边的萨菲罗斯，之后他便继续低头看自己的手。刚才萨菲罗斯的声音可能是他幻听的，也可能那家伙是对其他人说的。  
“放轻松。”  
这一次，和萨菲罗斯的低语同时到来还有对方覆在他手上的手，那只手在克劳德的左手上轻轻地拍了两下便离开……  
到达目的地后，克劳德跟在萨菲罗斯后下了直升机，这一次他没有因为晕机而呕吐，因为他早就准备了充足的控制晕机的药物，他不想在萨菲罗斯面前出丑，一点也不想。

‘本次的任务是突击反抗组织的一个秘密研究所，解救被绑架的科学部人员。’  
刚放下手机的克劳德盘腿坐在床上，他在笔记本电脑上敲击着他的初次外勤任务报告……这次任务是成功完成了，他们解救了被绑架的科学部人员，虽然被绑架的家伙还一副不情愿的样子，在被带出‘雪崩’组织分部基地时候，那家伙还一直絮絮叨叨说着再有一段时间就完成了。  
合上笔记本并将那放到一边后，克劳德躺会床上，闭着眼睛的他把被萨菲罗斯轻拍过的那只手贴近唇边。他的脑中回想着他的初次外勤中的表现……在下了直升机后，他同曾在神罗治安部队的掩护下潜入这座基地，并且成功地在实验室里‘救’出了宝条博士……

“你们来的太早了。”依旧盯着屏幕的宝条以嫌弃的语气说着，“再有一段时间就完成了。”  
“请您尽快离开。”曾用不容人反驳的口吻说着。  
“嗯嗯，虽然方式不同，但是最后的结果都指向……”没有理会曾，宝条自言自语地说着。  
“博士。”曾走近对方。  
“停！”并未转身的宝条右手半抬起，做了一个‘停止’的手势，“你不怕我身上被那些家伙装了炸弹吗？只要‘嘭’的一声就……嘿嘿嘿。”  
“扫描的结果是‘没有’。”曾说着，“请尽快离开，敌人的增援部队马上就要来了。”  
“增援？有我亲爱的萨菲罗斯在还怕什么？还是说……”转过身的宝条呵呵地笑出声，“如果能得到雪崩的‘人造英雄’和萨菲罗斯的对战数据，那不是件好事吗？”  
“博士！”  
“知道了，这就走，啧啧啧。”宝条摇摇头，“被绑架也是件很辛苦的事情，我得向公司申请工伤赔偿。”  
“斯特莱夫。”曾回头对正在处决敌人的克劳德说，“安装炸弹。”  
“是！”  
“斯特莱夫？”走向门口的宝条停下脚步，接着他带着一种难以形容的诡异微笑回头看了一眼克劳德，“嗯。”  
在曾和宝条离开后，克劳德环顾了一下这间实验室……这间实验室里树立几个容纳着某种类人生物的玻璃钢立柱，被‘囚禁’在里面的生物身体上被插有各种粗细的线管，那些生物似乎还‘活’着，他们身体上的肌肉组织就像有自己的意志一般的做着不规则的蠕动……  
“斯特莱夫！安装完毕后尽快撤离！”  
就在克劳德想要近距离观察那些生物的时候，通讯器里传来的声音‘提醒’了他，他现在要做的是收起自己的好奇心，专心执行任务。  
在行动结束后，曾给于了克劳德称赞，但克劳德却认为自己可以做的更好，虽然他本次的作战表现并没有被萨菲罗斯看到……如果他是一名特种兵，即使是三阶特种兵，那么他的表现就可以被萨菲罗斯见到……但他不是特种兵，也不可能是……

“不要和任何人提及你在雪崩基地里看到的东西。”在塔克斯总部，曾在自己的办公室里单独对克劳德说，“任务报告也在明晚下班前交给我。”  
“是的，先生。”  
“好，你可以出去了。”  
“是。”  
那时的克劳德还不明白为什么曾会特意和自己强调‘不得泄露任务内容’这条规定。离开了曾的办公室，克劳德摸出自己的手机，上面有一条来自萨菲罗斯的短信，内容不是‘时间和地点’而是‘干得不错’。没有回复短信，压制着笑容的克劳德合上手机走向电梯，他现在要回他的宿舍去等待下一个命令。

“呦，新人嗯。”  
“啊……嗯？”刚登上电梯的克劳德似乎还没有意识那个红发家伙是在和他话说。  
“见到前辈不问好吗？”耍着电棍的红发塔克斯说。  
“您好。”掩饰着自己的‘不自在’，克劳德向对方问好，同时，他思索着对方的名字……雷诺……好像是这个名字。  
“你就是扎克常说的那个小家伙嗯？” 雷诺盯着克劳德上下打量，“也就是个一般货色嗯。”  
“……”没有反驳，克劳德按下自己需要去的楼层的按键，很不幸，他按错了。  
“哦哦哦，这是往下的电梯嗯。”当电梯门关上后，雷诺‘善意提醒’道。  
“我可以再上来。”克劳德没有理会对方，他面对着电梯门，试图让自己不要在意对方的话。  
“塔克斯嘛，就是要节省时间，加快自己的效率嗯，对吧，新人。”  
“是的。”如果有可能，克劳德莫名地有些想揍人，但是他知道现在他不能这么冲动。  
“咳，雷诺，不要再胡闹了。”一直站在雷诺身后的路德轻咳了几声。  
“……”这时候，克劳德才注意到了站在雷诺身后的人，他记得那个光头，那个家伙常出现在第七天堂，并且还经常和蒂法找些无聊的话题。  
“成了塔克斯就不能给第七天堂送货了嗯。”  
“……这和你没有关系。”握紧拳头的克劳德此刻真的想揍人了。  
“发火了吗？小家伙嗯？”雷诺的表情看起来像是‘嘲笑’。  
“该走了。”路德轻拍了一下雷诺的后背，而这时电梯门也打开了。  
“找个时间去喝一杯嗯，叫扎克请客嗯。”雷诺边笑边出了电梯。  
“……早点滚……”克劳德低声说，以确保对方不会听到。  
电梯门关上后，独自留在电梯里的克劳德重重的将拳头砸在关门键上，然后再砸在自己需要去的楼层的数字键上。

也正是因为遇到路德，克劳德才想起来自己很久没有和蒂法通话了，也很久没有回第七天堂了……对于当时自己的离开，他只是向蒂法解释说，他要去别的工作……始终，他都没有把自己在为神罗工作这件事情告诉蒂法，因为他知道对方并不喜欢神罗公司。  
回到宿舍，克劳德坐到床上，犹豫了一会儿，他按下了第七天堂的号码……  
“喂，你好？”接电话的是蒂法，只是女孩的声音中带着‘防备’，因为在来电显示的位置上没有和以往一样显示出号码……  
“我是克劳德……蒂法，你好吗？”克劳德平静的说着，他的手机被做过特殊保护，除了神罗内部的某些部门，其他的地方都不能显示出他手机的号码。  
“克劳德！？你去哪里了！为什么这么久都没有消息！”  
“我在做别的工作……嗯……你好吗？”  
“嗯……我很好……你的工作呢，顺利吗？”蒂法的声音听上去是关切的。  
“很顺利……”克劳德平静地说着。  
“你呢，好吗？按时吃饭吗？”  
“我能照顾好自己。”  
“那就好……”  
在彼此沉默了几秒后，他们互道了‘再见’。虽然克劳德依旧有话想对蒂法讲，但是他不知道从何讲起或者应该怎么说……

躺回床上，克劳德觉得自己现在很累，或许是因为任务，或许也是因为别的……长呼了口气，克劳德坐起来，他现在应该写他的报告。抽过放在桌子上的笔记本，他写道‘本次的任务是突击反抗组织的一个秘密研究所，解救被绑架的科学部人员。’突然，他的手机又响起来，是塔克斯总部给他的邮件，邮件的内容是‘随时待命’的命令。  
“当然了，待命……”  
苦笑了几声，克劳德将手机丢到床上……他躺着，盯着天花板……这间宿舍比起他曾经租住、借宿的任何地方都要干净，宽敞，并且配有简单实用的家具……在这里，神罗公司会提供他一切的必要的花销，只要他为神罗公司卖命……

躺了一会儿，克劳德抓回他的手机，在通讯录中找到了一个‘S’开头的名字，接着，他按下了通话键……电话很快接通了，但传入克劳德耳中的只有语音信箱的提示音。  
“……萨菲罗斯……先生……”在提示可以留言后，克劳德说，“谢谢。”  
挂断电话后，躺在床上的克劳德望着天花板，他真不知道自己现在的心情是什么，之后，他闭上眼神，再次亲吻了今天被萨菲罗斯触碰过的手。


End file.
